vision de ma mort
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Hermione Granger est morte durant la bataille de Poudlard. Voici tout ce qu'elle en pense, la réaction de ses amis, de son amoureux, ses regrets et ce qui se passe suite à sa mort.


**Vision de ma mort**

Résumé: Hermione Granger est morte durant la bataille de Poudlard. Voici tout ce qu'elle en pense, la réaction de ses amis, de son amoureux, ses regrets et ce qui se passe suite à sa mort.

Chapitre 1: ma mort.

Morte suite à un sort envoyé par Bellatrix Lestrange, voilà comment j'ai fini. Je suis morte seule dans un couloir, attaquée par derrière alors que je courrais porter secours à quelqu'un que j'avais entendu crier, je suis morte loin de ceux que j'aimais, sans qu'ils ne se doutent que ma fin était arrivée. J'eus un peu de réconfort lorsque Molly tua celle qui m'avait lâchement exécutée, une joie féroce me remplie à l'idée que ma mort était vengée. Ma joie fut encore plus grande quand je vis que la guerre était finie, que la paix était revenue, je n'étais pas morte pour rien, ceux que j'aimais aller pouvoir vivre dans un monde paisible, sans avoir peur de devoir se battre à tout instant pour sauver leurs vies. Puis la réalité me frappa: je ne serai pas là pour vivre ces merveilleux moments avec eux.

J'étais morte, jamais plus je ne pourrai rire avec eux, ni les serrer dans mes bras, faire des projets d'avenir ou tout simplement leur parler. Bellatrix m'avait retiré tout cela et je ne l'en détestais que d'avantage, elle m'avait pris ce qui comptait le plus: ma vie. Je n'oublierai jamais la douleur que je vis dans les yeux de mes amis lorsque mon corps fut retrouvé, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues telles des cascades, chaque larme séchée était aussitôt remplacée. Les cris de Ron au-dessus de mon corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras, les gros sanglots de Ginny qui s'étouffait dans ses pleurs, tout cela résonne encore à mes oreilles. La tristesse dans le regarde de McGonagall, l'expression horrifiée de Neville, Luna sortie pour une fois de ses rêves éveillés et sensible à ce qui l'entour, l'expression sinistre de Rogue, Molly essayant de réconforter sa fille alors qu 'elle est aussi touchée qu'elle, tout cela me semble irréel.

Le pire dans tout cela c'est la tristesse silencieuse de l'homme que j'aime. Il reste en retrait, n'osant pas s'approcher de mes amis, ne voulant pas croire à la réalité de ma mort. Il reste prostré dans un coin, le regard hanté par nos souvenirs, sa douleur est au-delà des larmes. Tout cela est autant de coups de poignard dans mon cœur mort et pourtant brisé en mille morceaux, je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent à cet instant car sa douleur fait écho à la mienne. La torture de ne plus jamais pouvoir être près de lui, ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser, lui parler, le tenir dans mes bras, ne plus pouvoir l'aimer tout simplement.

Qui va t'aimer maintenant que je ne suis plus là mon pauvre Drago? Qui va voir cet être doux et sensible sous ce masque froid? Qui saura passer au-dessus des préjugés pour voir quel homme génial tu peux être? Sauras-tu surmonter cette douleur et aimer à nouveau? Tant de questions sans réponses me traversent l'esprit.

J'éprouve un petit réconfort en me rappelant que mes parents n'auront pas à souffrir de cette perte puisqu'ils ne savent même plus qu'ils ont une fille, je ne regrette plus de leur avoir jeté ce sort d'oubli, mon seul remord est de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'effacer les souvenirs de Drago lors de nos derniers moments ensemble. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il était endormi sur notre lit dans la salle sur demande. Pendant de longues minutes je l'avais observé pour graver son image dans ma mémoire. Je voulais lui lancer le sort d'oubli après avoir contemplé ses traits d'ange une dernière fois, grâce à ce sort il m'aurait oublié et n'aurait pas eu à choisir entre sa famille et moi et surtout il n'aurait rien ressenti à ma mort. Mais j 'avais été faible, il avait donc trahit sa famille pour moi et il avait le cœur en miette. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à l'idée qu'il m'oublie complètement, par égoïsme je le faisais souffrir car il tenait vraiment à moi et maintenant ses souvenirs le rongent. Je crois qu'il m'a aimé, autant qu'un Malefoy puisse aimer bien sûr, mais je suis certaine que ses sentiments à mon égard étaient sincères.

Nous souffrons à la hauteur à laquelle nous avons aimé, c'est aussi fort, aussi brûlant, aussi déchirant. Cette séparation aussi soudaine alors que notre passion était si intense me fait penser que la mort arrive toujours au plus mauvais moment, celui où l'on s'y attend le moins, quand on pense que le pire est passé. Nous pensions que la guerre allait bientôt finir, que la vie reprendrait son cour et qu'elle serait toute rose, à la place au moment où nous espérions le plus, tout notre monde s'est effondré. Plus rien ne sera comme avant et la pente qui nous fera remonter ce gouffre sera longue et pleine d'obstacles, au tout cas pour lui car moi je suis arrivée au fond du trou et jamais plus je n'en sortirais.

Chapitre 2: La vie continue.

La tombe d'Hermione Granger fut entretenue et visitée par ses amis et son amour secret mais également par plein de sorciers venus remercier cette jeune sorcière qui avait sacrifié sa vie à combattre le mal et qui avait péri pour cette cause. Harry, Ron et leurs amis se battirent pour que la mémoire d'Hermione persiste, pour qu'elle soit considérée comme l'héroïne de guerre qu'elle était, pour que personne n'oublie que si le sauveur avait vaincu c'était grâce à l'aide et à l'intelligence d'Hermione et d'autres personnes de l'ombre, peu connus mais qui avaient un rôle crucial à un moment ou un autre.

Lorsque ses amis eurent des enfants et des petits-enfants en âge de comprendre ce genre de choses, ils leurs racontèrent l'histoire de cette jeune femme intelligente et courageuse à la fin tragique. Ses amis ne furent pas les seuls à honorer sa mémoire, McGonagall, devenue la directrice de Poudlard, inventa le prix Granger qui récompense l'élève qui reçoit les meilleures notes durant toute sa scolarité, le prix fut remporté de nombreuses fois mais à aucun moment la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait connue ne fut dépassée.

Elle qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses bouquins aurait sûrement été flattée et embarrassée de savoir que des chapitres entiers racontent ses aventures dans des manuels scolaires aussi bien que dans les livres historiques ou dans les romans d'aventures. Elle fut la célébrité la plus connue de cette guerre après Harry et Voldemort bien sûr.

Drago quant à lui mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de cette perte, il continu à vivre dans le souvenir de cette femme qu'il a tant aimé, la seule à qui il ait accordé son amour bien qu'il se soit marié depuis. Ce mariage n'avait rien d'un mariage d'amour, c'était un mariage de convenance, Drago voulant des enfants et Lucius exigeant que la lignée perdure. La seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la vie était justement son petit garçon: Scorpius. Sans lui il y aurait longtemps que Drago se serait suicidé, il y avait pensé après la mort d'Hermione mais à l'époque il s'était dit qu'avec le temps il finirait par oublié cet amour d'adolescent, c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à épouser sa femme, il pensait que grâce à elle il pourrait oublier Hermione plus facilement et qu'il finirait peut-être par l'aimer Mais cela n'était pas arrivé, il aimait toujours autant Hermione mais son fils l'aidait à survivre, ce jeune garçon plein de vie et tellement important pour lui que Drago ne pouvait plus envisager sa mort sans voir le visage triste de son fils si cela arrivait vraiment. Dans son cœur l'amour de son fils n'avait pas remplacé l'amour qu'il portait à Hermione mais il l'aidait à cicatriser les blessures de son cœur brisé.

La mémoire d'Hermione était ainsi entretenue, ses proches pensaient à elle mais le monde sorcier également, il l'avait hissée au rang d'héroïne et de martyre, morte pour le bien de tous.

FIN.

En écrivant le premier chapitre je suis parti sur l'idée que le mort peut voir ce qui se passe les quelques minutes ou heures qui suivent son décès avant de disparaître.

Q'en pensez-vous? En la relisant je trouve que certains passages sont trop ... Je sais pas, trop lourds? Trop insistants? J'ai écrit le premier chapitre en une seule fois puis j'ai ajouté le second car je trouvais que l'autre était un peu sombre par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude, est-ce que j'ai bien fait? Donnez moi votre avis, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, aussi bien si vous l'avez aimé que le contraire ^^.

à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
